gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
LB
LB es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto, no aparece físicamente y solo es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, generalmente por Ryder. Está afiliado a la banda de Grove Street Families. Su nombre es desconocido, solo son mencionadas sus iniciales. Es posible que tenga constante contacto con Ryder, ya que en una de las posibles frases que Ryder puede decir cuando este anda por las calles como un peatón puede mencionar de que LB lo ha estado molestando por su último trato,Marca 1:20 - LB is sweating me for my last deal!. Traducción: ¡LB me ha estado molestando por mi último trato!. también menciona que recibirá su dinero cuando Ryder lo tenga primero.Marca 1:22 - Doe LB gets his money when I got. Traducción: Mi colega LB tendrá su dinero cuando yo lo tenga. Características LB es un posible miembro de los Seville Boulevard Families, y además, un colaborador de los Grove Street Families. Éste ofrece a la banda su garaje en Willowfield como depósito de las armas robadas y aparte, le presta furgonetas a miembros como Ryder y CJ para que lleven a cabo sus robos. Dicho garaje, es parte de un mercado negro que LB maneja, el cual funciona gracias a el robo de pertenencias por parte de sus asociados. Siendo dueño de todos los aparcamientos del garaje, es posible que la mayoría de ellos estén ocupados con los camiones que usa para los robos, y sólo ofrece uno para los Grove Street Families (como se ve en la misión Home Invasion, tal vez por eso en la misión Robbing Uncle Sam, Ryder decide esconder la Mule en el territorio de Emmet, siendo que posiblemente los garajes de LB están todos ocupados. Su apariencia física es desconocida, jamás se ha mostrado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Se cree que al ser un posible miembro de los Seville Boulevard Families, use ropa de color verde. Historia ﻿Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mención En Home Invasion, Ryder, al detener su búsqueda de estupefacientes cavando hoyos en el jardín trasero de su casa, le comenta a Carl Johnson que LB sabe sobre un "anciano que tiene todas las armas que necesitamos" (refiriéndose al Coronel Fuhrberger), ya que Emmet se quedó sin el armamento, que es indispensable para la banda. Cuando Carl deposita las armas que necesitan en la Boxville negra, Ryder menciona a LB diciendo que ha preparado un garaje en un territorio de Seville Boulevard Families, donde depositar lo robado (en Willowfield, evidentemente). Las armas En la misión Robbing Uncle Sam, Carl pregunta a Ryder sobre cómo ha conseguido el camión (un Mule), y respondiendo a su pregunta, menciona que LB la dejó afuera de su casa, diciendo que "es como un ninja de relojería, muy confiable...", describiendo al personaje como a alguien bastante veloz, sigiloso y astuto. Aquí es la última vez que escuchamos de LB. Propiedades *Garaje en Playa del Seville. *Garaje en Commerce. Vehículos *Boxville *Mule Misiones en las que aparece *Home Invasion *Robbing Uncle Sam Mención BETA. En la misión dada por el antagonista OG Loc llamada Life's a Beach, se presenciará un dialogo BETA en la parte la cual el jugador se subirá para robar la furgoneta de la DJ (véase Life's a Beach) ''y tras esto se presenciará un llamado de OG Loc por parte del jugador que le explicará en donde dejar la furgoneta, este mismo mencionará a LB, lo cual confirma de que LB posee dos garajes y también es conocido de OG Loc. Curiosidades * Las iniciales '''LB' pertenecen al nombre Leslie Benzies, productor británico de Rockstar North. Notas de:LB en:LB pl:LB hu:LB ru:Эл-Би Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Families